


Kiss Me Quick

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral, Song: Kiss Me Quick (Nathan Sykes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bruce is hit by the thunderbolt almost immediately after seeing you for the first time, and he just can’t keep his hands off of you.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 20





	Kiss Me Quick

_Baby, I’ve been searching  
_

_Searching through these crowds_

_To maybe find someone who knows what I’m about_

_All these excuses_

_Too young to settle down_

_So it’s crazy what you got me doing now_

_Hold up baby_

_You know you drive me crazy_

_And I want everybody to know_

Bruce could honestly say that he had been hit by the thunderbolt when he met you. He had been trying to avoid work and had gone down to the café and saw you sitting at one of the tables just watching life pass you by. He had been so engrossed in studying you that he barely heard the barista call his name with his order.

Walking over her cleared his throat and you looked up, eyes widening when you noticed who it was. All thoughts sort of left Bruce’s head when your full attention was focused on him and he wondered if he would be able to speak. “I think this is the part where you ask for my name,” you smirked at him. 

That’s it. He was a goner.

He quickly took a seat across from you and the two of you began talking for hours. Sharing little facts about yourselves and stories about your lives. And for the first time, Bruce wondered what life would look like with you by his side.

_I’m down_

_Nobody’s looking right now_

_Ain’t no time for messing around_

_But it won’t take a minute_

_Baby come kiss me quick_

_Let’s act out a feeling, right here_

_Make this unforgettable, yeah-ehh_

_Baby come kiss me quick_

It was supposed to be a party for his company, but Bruce had pulled you into a darkened hallway, the two of you laughing like a couple of teenagers. His lips were on your neck, your arms wrapped around his neck and you ran your hands through his silky locks. “Bruce, someone could find us,” you whispered, but you honestly didn’t care a moment later when his teeth nipped at your ear.

“No one is gonna find us, darling,” he murmured as his lips ghosted over yours. “I just need a few minutes with you. No one is watching.” His fingers skimmed your thigh and you closed your eyes, your head leaning back against the wall Bruce had you pressed into.

“Ten minutes,” you said breathlessly.

He hummed, “I’ll see what I can do.” Then his lips captured yours and all worries about being caught once again slipped from your mind.

_No we don’t know what_

_Tomorrow’s gonna bring_

_So don’t put the pause on giving everything, yeah-ehh_

_You got me hooked on your P.D.A_

_Wait a minute, wait a minute_

_Before you go away, baby_

_Hold up baby_

_You know you drive me crazy_

_And I want everybody to know_

The tabloids had caught wind of yours and Bruce’s relationship and there was a string of broken hearts all over Gotham as the newspapers reported that it seemed as if Bruce had found the one. You and Bruce didn’t pay any attention to them. You couldn’t care less what they or anyone else thought about your relationship.

It wasn’t a secret that you and Bruce were constantly kissing, holding hands, or hugging one another. Pictures were plastered everywhere about it. Some people thought that you should be more discrete, but you were in love and didn’t care what the world thought.

Bruce wanted everyone to be aware that you were his and he was yours and there would be no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He went to Alfred and asked where his mother’s wedding ring was one evening after a date in the park with you. He had known from the third date that you would be it for him, and now he wanted to confirm it.

Dick followed his father and Bruce into the room where Bruce kept valuables that had belonged to his parents. Dick couldn’t have been more thrilled that his father was going to get married and ask you to be his wife. He liked you a lot, you were kind to him and always brought him random gifts that reminded you of him. He had them stored in a special place where they wouldn’t get damaged.

When Alfred pulled Bruce’s mother’s ring out of the safe Bruce showed it to his son, “What do you think, Dick?”

Dick nodded his head enthusiastically, “I think Y/N is gonna love it!”

“So do I.”

I’m down

_Nobody’s looking right now_

_Ain’t no time for messing around_

_But it won’t take a minute_

_Baby come kiss me quick_

_Let’s act out a feeling, right here_

_Make this unforgettable, yeah-ehh_

_Baby come kiss me quick_

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. You and Bruce hadn’t had a quiet affair as you had wanted, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You were currently dancing with Dick for the third time when Bruce sauntered over and asked, “May I cut in?”

“Sure, Dad!” Dick bowed to you and scampered off the dancefloor leaving Bruce to sweep you into his arms.

“Having fun, Mrs. Wayne?”

You beamed at him, “I am, Mr. Wayne.” You leaned your head on his shoulder and you felt him kiss your forehead. “Who knew one day I would be married to Bruce Wayne. If you had told me this over a year ago I probably would have laughed in your face.”

Bruce chuckled softly, “So would I, but I’m glad you waltzed your way into my life.”

You looked up at him, nothing but love and adoration shown in his eyes, “So am I.”

You danced for the longest time before finally the two of you were ushered away to begin your honeymoon. Bruce hadn’t told you where you were going, but you didn’t care as long as it was just you and Bruce together.


End file.
